


how long have you known

by colestellation



Series: we could be enough [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Unexpected Pregnancy, elams is my life, pregnancy au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colestellation/pseuds/colestellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Clearblue easy’, it reads ‘+/- results pregnancy test’. She takes a deep, steadying breath and opens the box, quickly reading the instructions. She takes one of the tests out of the box, unwraps it, takes off the cap. She can feel her heart rate increase, suddenly this was too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      It’s early in the morning when Eliza, her hair in a messy bun and in her pajamas of a tank top and shorts, walks into the bathroom, she quietly locks the door behind her and sits on the rug in front of the cabinet below the sink, digging through to find the box she had stashed there earlier where her partners wouldn’t find it; she quickly retrieves it and holds it tightly in her hands like it’s a life preserver.

 _‘Clearblue easy’,_ it reads _‘+/- results pregnancy test’._ She takes a deep, steadying breath and opens the box, quickly reading the instructions. She takes one of the tests out of the box, unwraps it, takes off the cap. She can feel her heart rate increase, suddenly this was too real.

 _Just breath ‘liza,_ she thinks trying to calm herself down,  _It’s no big deal, it’s just peeing on a stick. It’s all okay._ She takes ten deep breaths and moves to the toilet.

      When she finishes, she puts the cap back on, places it on the counter, and moves to sit on the edge of the porcelain tub. Her hands move to her stomach, her eyes focus on the pregnancy test resting on the counter in front of her. At least three agonising minutes to wait. She closes her eyes in thought.

 _It’s highly possible, isn’t it?_ _It’s not like I’m that great with my birth control… how ironic since I spend so much time with pregnant teenagers telling them how important proper birth control is._

_Get a grip girl, you got this, it could just be a scare, it could be real. No matter what you are freaking out over nothing. It’s just a change of plans. I’ve always wanted kids what’s wrong with right now?_

      She looks at her watch, only one minute, two more to go,  _God, why is this taking so long?_

She thinks back to how she has been feeling lately; her breasts were unusually sensitive. She was always fatigued, more than normal. Also there was the nausea, she couldn’t seem to hold breakfast down, and the smell of the cafeteria -she shuddered at the thought- made her gag. She's relieved that she had not been sick yet this morning.

      She was late, that’s another thing, the big thing. Here she was two weeks after her period should have come full, agnosing, swing.

      It’s not that her possibly being pregnant was a bad thing, more scary, the three of them had talked about wanting kids before, not that they had set a date for it or anything.

_Maybe the universe is saying something about our timing._

      They really do love each other and were 100% committed in this relationship for life. She knew how much Alex dreamed of a large family, how she always wanted to be a mom, how John absolutely adored Angelica’s daughter… She smiled at the memories of the three of them babysitting Catharine while Angie was on a business trip.

 _If I am pregnant… which I probably am,_ she thinks stroking her stomach, _this kid will have the best dads ever._ She smiles.

 _But,_ she thought wrinkling her brow, _are we ready?_

      She checks her watch. Three minutes,  _W _ell this is it,_ _ she thinkstaking one last deep breath _, her finger curl around the test, flipping it over to check the results._

      She lets out a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander and John sat together cuddled on the couch; John’s head in Alex’s lap, while Alex absently ran his fingers through John’s curls. Their eyes on the newscast on the TV. They both look up as they hear Eliza’s footsteps, she pauses in the doorway, a wary smile on her tear-stained face, her hands behind her back. 

“Alexander, John? Can we talk?”, she whispers, butterflies assaulting her stomach.

“What is it babe?” John asks, shifting in Alex’s lap. 

She makes her way to the couch and sits down, facing John and Alex, her boys. She smiles, her dark eyes bright.

“Can we mute this for a second?”, she asks, glancing at the television.

“Is everything okay love?”, Alex asks, worried, muting it as he speaks.

“Everything is wonderful. I have some news!”, she pauses, takes a deep breath and brings her hands from behind her back to reveal what she is hiding, a pregnancy test.

“Is that-?”, John asks, a smile spreading across his face, sitting up.

“It’s positive!” Eliza declares triumphantly, tears forming in her eyes, he smile widening

Alex laughs with joy, “I’m going to be a dad!” he shouts, leaping up and moving to sit next to Eliza, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

John crawls over, resting his hands on her still flat stomach. Amazed. Amazed that the three of them have created something. 

“How far along are you?” John asks, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

“Less than a month.” she smiles, wiping her eyes

“I can’t believe we created this,” he laughs, “I’m going to be a dad!”

“I love you two so much,” Eliza sighs, taking their hands in hers, “And I know if this baby is even a fraction as beautiful and intelligent as it’s fathers, look out world!” 

Alex and John laugh and grab her in a big hug.

“I love you so my dearest, Betsey.” Alex whispers into her hair.

“I love you baby” John smiled

“You’re going to be a wonderful mother” Alex smiles, squeezing her hand

“And you two shall be the most wonderful fathers any child could have!”

That night they fell asleep, cuddled together, with Alex coerced into bed at the same time for the first time in weeks, planning for the fourth member of their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow part one of this series is done!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave feedback!  
> Follow me on tumblr: zazzed-ish.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in a while and my first time writing pregnancy. I hope you liked it! there is more coming, chapter two is later today. (Based of ipickedupapen's elams pregnancy headcanons.) The rest will be different stories, little one shots, when I am free. Hope you liked it! Check me out on tumblr: zazzed-ish.tumblr.com


End file.
